


What I found in the woods

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Injury Recovery, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Miscarriage, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: A story about the power of love. Between a man and a woman, a father and his son. About the evidence,that she can save you, if you let her.Hello everybody. This is my first fan fic for the Hobbit fandom. So please, don't judge me to hard. I'm sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes, cause I'm not a native english speaker.  I hope you enjoy. :-)





	What I found in the woods

Chapter 1

Thranduil was on his way back home from a visit at his friend Thorin. His path led him along a lonely road through a particularly wide and ancient forest. He liked this kind of forests very much. He always found his inner peace between the old Trees, Especially, when his business partners annoyed him to the moon and back. However, he began to regret his decision to take this route cause it began to rain heavily. Even the powerful headlights of his car couldn‘t give him a better sight, and the upcoming night didn‘t help neighter. He just wanted to go home. Legolas would come home from the university in a few days and they wanted to spend the holidays together.  
Suddenly, the road took a sharp turn, and his car slipped off the road into the forest. Even before Thranduil had the chance to react, his car hit a tree and everything turned black around him.  
He didn‘t know how long he had been unconscious and the first thing he perceived when his senses returned was the intense smell of soil. He could hear water rushing and the crackle of a fire. Fire?! In panic, he opened his eyes and wanted to sit up, but a strong dizziness and a piercing headache forced him back on the pillow. A groan escaped his lips. When he tried to open his eyes again, two blue-gray eyes looked at him. In the first moment he backed off. " Don’t be afraid. You're safe here, "he heard a voice. There was a deep calmness in this eyes and the voice and Thranduil relaxed again. Deep inside he could feel the truthfulness. He looked at the person who was sitting in front of him.  
It was a woman about his age. Her chestnut-red hair was braided and reached her hips. She was dressed in a long shirt of uncolored, coarse-woven cotton, which reached her knees. Underneath, she wore a leggings of brown leather. "Where am I? ... What happened? ... And who are you?" He asked slowly, in a rough voice. Instead of answering him, she held a mug on his lips so that he could drink. It was warm herbal tea with honey. The cozy feeling of warmth spread through his body and relaxed him. His headache also gave way.  
"You had an accident. I found you and brought you here. This place has no name. He's just my home. The only thing I can tell you is that you are still in the Dark Montain Forest and my name is Galatea. Thranduil smiled at her, and said softly. " Beautiful name. Thank you for helping me "She smiled back shyly and replied" You’re welcome. Can I ask for your name? "He wanted to answer, but an overpowering fatigue grabbed him and he could only whisper," I can not remember ... " and passed out.  
Galatea remained sitting next to him for a while and looked at him thoughtfully. His chest rose up and down and a peaceful expression lay on his face. She had never seen such a handsome man. This soft pale skin, the platinum-blond hair, which poured like a waterfall to his hips, and those ice-blue eyes. He didn‘t seem to be of this world. She gently stroked a strand out of his face and pulled the blanket over his shoulders to make sure he wasn‘t freezing. Then she left the room to go to sleep.  
When Thranduil awoke the next day, he found beside him a jumble of water and a plate of fruit, nuts, and breadcrumbs on a night stand. Galatea was nowhere to be seen. He sat up carefully. He drank a cup of water and began to eat. He looked around the small room. The walls were of natural stone and they were probably a part of a cave. Except for the bed and the little night stand, he saw only a chest in the room. On the chest lay a shirt and pants of coarse-woven cotton. The things were too big for Galatea and just as he wondered if the clothes were for him, his hostess entered the room.  
"Good morning" she said, "How are you, today? "" Good morning, Galatea. I feel much better. Thank you for your care - and the breakfast. "He smiled gently at her. She smiled shyly back, and replied, "Nothing to thank for" For a short time, none of them said anything until she spoke again: "If you're okay with, I'd like to change your bandage." Thranduil grabbed his Head in surprise. He hadn‘t even noticed he had a bandage. "Oh yes, of course" he said, still somewhat confused. She sat down carefully beside him on the bed and he held his breath for a moment. Galatea smelled of forest and wild flowers and something in him recalled and awoke to life. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing steady as he enjoyed her feathery touches. He realized that he had longed for a long time to be touched. He just couldn‘t remember why. 

Chapter 2

When he opened his eyes again, Galatea looked at him with sad eyes. "I hope I didn‘t hurt you," she whispered softly, and Thranduil couldn‘t get rid of the feeling that she doesn’t meant only his head. "No, you haven‘t" he replied gently. She sighed softly and handed him a purse. "She belongs to you. I haven‘t looked inside, but perhaps the contents helps you remember something. "He took her and Galatea rose. Before she left the room, she said, "If you feel comfortable enough and get up, I put some clothes on the chest for you. I hope they'll fit. "" Thank you, "he said, and received a mute nod in reply. Then she had disappeared behind the curtain of leather, which separated the room.  
Thranduil stared at the curtain and wondered why Galatea was so sad. He took a mental note to ask her about it, later. Then he turned to the purse. He opened it and found a number of different cards, which were exhibited at the name of Thranduil Oropherion. Then he pulled out a company card with a photo and he recognized himself. In spite of all this, the name felt strange to him until he took a photo of a young man out of the purse. "Legolas ..." He whispered and tears rose into his eyes. His son smiled gently at him. In this moment the memories came back. His beloved Legolas. All that had left since his wife had passed away. His wife, whom he had truly loved. The pain hit him with full force. He began to cry uncontrollably and his sobs shook him violently.  
Galatea came hurrying into the room and it was enough for her to look at him to understand how desperate her guest was. She walked slowly towards him and gently took the wallet out of his hands and put everything aside before she took him cautiously in an embrance. He clung to her and cried his soul out of his body while she held him and gently stroked his platinum-blond hair.  
When Thranduil had visibly calmed down, Galatea let go and looked at him intently. "I’m sorry" he said softly, letting his eyes sink. " For what? Because you're sad?“ She shook her head. " You don‘t have to apolgize“. A melancholic expression lay on her face, and she added softly, "Sometimes, sadness is the only thing that remains." She was about to rise when Thranduil grabbed her gently at the wrist. Galatea sat down again and looked at him questioningly. "Um, I can remember everything again" he began hesitantly. "My name is Thranduil Oropherion and I have a 21 year old son who is called Legolas". She smiled gently, and said, "That's good, that you have someone." Thranduil took the photograph and showed it to her. The young man in the picture had blond long hair and sky-blue eyes. His face had the same angelic features as his fathers. They gave him a look as if he weren‘t of this world. "He is as beautiful as his fa..." she began out of her thoughts and stopped abruptly as she realized what had slipped out of her mouth. "Excuse me" she said hastily and fled from the room before Thranduil could react.

Chapter 3

He remained perplexed on the bed and didn‘t know what to do. Admittedly, there was enough for a morning. After a while, he put the purse aside, and reached for the clothes on the chest to dress. The things fit almost perfectly and he pushed the leather curtain back to look for Galatea. He stood astonished and was almost overwhelmed by what he saw.  
He was in a hollowed out mountain. On one side a waterfall fell into the deep and formed a small lake. To the right of the waterfall stood a weeping willow, which left its branches in the water. Slightly offset beneath a rocky promontory was a large weaving frame with a basket next to it, in which he discovered cotton and spindles. As he moved his gaze further to the right, he saw another entrance leading into the mountain. He went inside and found himself quite obviously in the kitchen. At the end of the room a fire danced under a boiler. Amazed, Thranduil realized that a sort of natural trigger was above the fire place. On the right wall he found various supplies of vegetables and nuts. Mushrooms and apple slices hung on strings for drying, and dried flowers and herbs hung from another string. On a rocky spur he saw a few cups and two jugs of earthenware, some wooden boards, and wooden bowls of various sizes. The wooden cutlery lay in a wicker basket next to it. In front of the rocky protrusion with the kitchen utensils stood a medium-sized table and two chairs, which consisted of connected branches. Nothing in this room indicated that for the rest of the world the 21st century had begun. He began to feel deep respect and admiration for Galatea when he realized that she had probably created it all by herself. He left the kitchen again and let his eyes wander over the square, hoping to discover his hostess. On the left side of the waterfall was a vegetable garden. Behind this, he saw another department with various flowers and herbs. In a particularly beautiful place, where ivy and roses rose up the rocks, he discovered something else - a grave. He felt a pain in his heart, and without knowing it, a tear ran down his cheek.  
"Thranduil?" He suddenly heard Galatea's voice. He turned and looked at her in surprise. He could not tell from where she suddenly appeared. She had a bundle of wood on her back and looked worried at him. She gently stroked the tear from his cheek and muttered, "I'm sorry, because of earlier" and lowered her eyes. Thranduil gently lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "You don‘t have to apologize" and shook his head. He realized that this was not a good idea when everything around him began to spin. He threatened to lose his balance, but then he felt two arms caught him and held him tight. He felt Galatea's body lean against his, and he realized painfully how much he had missed this. Someone who was by his side. Who held him. It was so long ago ... it felt like centuries.  
"I think it's better for you to sit down" he heard her say softly. She changed her position and wrapped his waist with her right arm to guide him to the nearby weeping willow. "Thank you" he said softly. "No worries" she replied with a shy smile. Under the willow soft moss spread on the ground and Galatea let him sit down cautiously. "I'll get you some blankets" she informed him, and was already gone. He leaned against the trunk and sighed. The dizziness disappeared slowly, and he looked at the beautiful surroundings once again before he closed his eyes to relax.  
When Galatea returned with the blankets, Thranduil had fallen asleep. She began to wrap him carefully into the blankets, not to wake him accidentally, and pulled back a strand of his hair that threatened to fall into his face. 'He has so soft hair,' she thought to herself, and a smile flitted over her face. She remained sitting still to admire him silently for a few minutes before she got back to work 

Chapter 4

A lukewarm wind gently stroked Thranduils face and his silver-blond hair. He found himself wrapped in several blankets, and beside him stood a jug of water and a mug. He smiled into himself before realizing again that he had missed this feeling for so long. The feeling of someone taking care of him.  
He drank something and let his gaze wander over this secret place again. He discovered Galatea in the vegetable garden, which was about to weed. He wondered how she had come here. What had happened to her that she had retired from the world? The wind blew a few of his strands in his face and he had to pull them back. As he looked back in her direction, she waved at him. He smiled and waved back. A short time later she joined him and handed him a bowl of vegetable soup. When the smell rose in his nose, he realized how hungry he was and his stomach grumbled for confirmation. Galatea laughed and he grinned embarrassed. "Well, so I don‘t need to ask you if you're hungry" and patted him gently on the shoulder. "I hope she'll taste you" she added, smiling gently. " Thank you. That's what she's going to do, "he replied, smiling back. Galatea's eyes had a warm glow, and he needed a moment to realize what he was remembered of. When it occurred to him, the realization hits him like a ton of bricks. It was pure love. He took the spoon and began to eat to distract himself from his inner shock. When he had calmed down, he looked over at her from the corner of his eye. She was sitting with a gab between them, leaning her head against the trunk and looking into the branches. The wind gently stroked the thin leaves of the willow and the autumn sun painted dots of light on her face. "Aren‘t you eating anything?" He asked softly, as if he were afraid to destroy the moment. She looked at him and said, "I have already eaten when you slept," and smiled at him again. Then she closed her eyes as she was blinded by the sun and sighed softly.  
When Thranduil had finished eating his soup, he carefully asked, "Galatea, may I ask you something?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. Then she said, "Yes. What do you want to know? "" How did you get here? How did you spot this place here? "He saw the pain crept into her eyes. She hesitantly began to tell: "My old life almost killed me. With the last strength I could flee. I ran aimlessly through these forest for days. By chance, I discovered this beautiful place and knew that I am really at home. Here I am safe. Hidden from the world." "Didn‘t anyone miss you?" "If nobody cares, then no one misses you either" Galatea replied. Thranduil looked at her sympathetically and would liked to take a arm around her shoulder, but he was afraid to make something wrong. "How long have you been here?" He wanted to know instead. She thought for a moment: "Over 10 years" "And you never wanted to go back?" "Where back, Thranduil? For all my life nobody wanted me. Again and again I was told how useless and worthless I am. I think it's the best for everyone that I stay here." Thranduil wanted to say something, but she raised her hand to ask him to be silent. And so he was silent. But his thoughts were not.

He could only surmise what Galatea had went through in her life. And it must have been massive experiences. What else would cause a her to see no other way out than conceal her existence from the world? But in one point he was sure: she hadn‘t deserved it. He was torn from his thoughts when she asked him, "Do you want to tell someone you're okay?" Thranduil looked at her with wide eyes and asked in surprise: "You don‘t want to tell me you have a phone?" Galatea laughed and replied amused:" No, I haven‘t. I took your smartphone and laptop out of your car because I thought these things were important to you. But I have to tell you, that you can’t use them because youhaven’t a signal." " How do you want to notify someone then?" He asked confused. "I have my own ways" she answered, grinning and rising. A few minutes later she came back with Thranduil's stuff. His smartphone was dead, but the laptop still worked. He called his contact details and Galatea wrote the phone number of his home on a piece of a white bark. "Should Bard ask for your wife?" "Who is Bard?" "He is the forester here. I helped him out of a tricky situation a few years ago." " So there's someone who knows about you?" " Hm, not quite. Bard knows I'm living somewhere in the woods, but he doesn‘t know this place. When I helped him at the time, he offered me that I could turn to him whenever I needed help. We sometimes we meet in the woods and change a few words. Now and then I help him with some things about the forestry. "" Have you ever asked him for help?" Thranduil asked, though he already knew the answer. "No. I always thought it is better to clarify my problems alone and to keep the knowledge he has about me as little as possible." He nodded and she continued, "But this is not about me, this is about you. You just have to tell me with whom Bard have to speak on the phone. With your wife or Legolas?" Thranduil looked at her and Galatea saw that she had probably said something wrong when she saw the pain in his eyes. Before she could apologize, Thranduil said "My wife passed away a couple of years ago, and Legolas is the only thing I have left. He is still at the university, but comes home in a few days for holidays. "Without knowing, tears began to flow over his cheeks." Thranduil, I'm so sorry I didn‘t want to hurt you." She gently stroked his cheek and he leaned into her touch. He saw no compassion in her eyes, but deep understanding. He realized in his own pain that Galatea knew this feeling of truly loving, and he also realized that she knew how it feels to mourn such a love.

Chapter 5

She moved closer to him and hugged him cautiously. He laid his head on her chest, and his silver-blond hair poured into her lap. As his arms surrounded her, he began to play with the end of her braid. Her heartbeat soothed him and he closed his eyes. She stroked his back gently and placed her head on his.  
They sat for a while until Galatea asked softly, "Thranduil, who has Bard to turn to?" He snuggled up to her, and said, "I have a housekeeper named Theresa."She wrote her name on the bark, rolled it together, and tied a ribbon around it. Then she said, "I’m sorry, but you have to let me get up now." Thranduil released her and watched as she took a few steps away from the willow and let loose a shrill whistle. She looked up at the sky and a few minutes later, a raven appeared, landing on her arm. "Hello Odin" she said to the raven and he crooked as an answer. " Thanks for coming. Do you bring this to Bard? "Another croak was heard." Thank you" Galatea said to Odin, giving him a few grains, and the raven flew away.  
Thranduil had been standing up in the meantime and joined her. He gently put his arm around her shoulder and said amused: "You really have interesting friends." She smiled and replied, "Yes, we are here a very select company.“ The sun slowly began to go down and it became cold. They retreated into the kitchen and Galatea lit a few torches that dipped the room into warm light. They were still eating a plate of soup and drinking tea with honey. Galatea then switched the bandage to Thranduil's head. He followed every movement with his blue eyes, and she smiled gently at him. When she had finished, he said, "Would you be so kind, to braid my hair please? I get it not so well by myself." "Sure" she replied, and began to gently to comb his hair. It shone like moonlight, and when she had finished, he thanked her and helped her to make a few new torches before retiring for the night.  
Though he was tired, Thranduil couldn‘t sleep. All these years, his heart had been lying under a thick layer of ice to make the pain bearable of his wifes death. But since he met Galatea, this layer got cracks and began to thaw at a speed that scares him. Since the death of his wife, he had kept his heart shut and no one granted access except Legolas. Anyone who had met him considered him as arrogant and cold-hearted, and that was good for his business at least. He thought about how he sat in his big house at his large dining table alone every evening, and staring into space. At his big bed, he went to sleep every night, just to feel lonely. Looking at the empty side of the bed and knowing she wouldn‘t come back. And suddenly there was Galatea. Her pure way of acting had overwhelmed him. To do things for their own sake, without hindsight, without a personal advantage. He would never have expected to meet such a person again.

Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming longing to be close to her and he rose to go into the kitchen. He was surprised when he didn‘t found her there and began to worry. He stepped out and let his eyes wander over the garden. The full moon, standing in the cloudless sky, dived everthing into his pale light. He walked towards the vegetable beds, and when he had half-crossed them, he saw behind the flowerbeds a something white beneath the wall. As he approached the place, he saw Galatea lying asleep on the floor next to the grave. She stirred slightly in her sleep and he saw her shiver.  
Tranduil went back to the two caves and took all the blankets he could find, and then he went back into the garden. When he returned to Galatea, he put a blanket on the floor. Then he lay down beside her and covered both of them with the remaining blankets. Galatea sighed softly in her sleep as he cautiously put his arm around her and gently nestled against her. The warmth of her body lulled him in and he felt a sense of security that he had forgotten that it existed. He dreamed of the rays of sunlight that were shining through the leaves, of light that warmed his skin and he heard a bell-like laughter flowing through the air. When he awoke the next morning, he felt more alive than in years. He wanted to embrace Galatea again, but the place next to him was empty and he realized he was wrapped in all the blankets. He sat up and looked around. The morning was cool, so he couldn‘t believe his eyes when he saw her come out of the lake. She stood with her back to him and the water whirled from her skin. Now that he saw her without clothing, he noticed that she wasn‘t only thin, but almost skinny. She looked so fragile. As she took her hair forward to wring the water out, his breath stopped when he saw her back. 

Chapter 6

He was littered with scars, as if she had been whipped several times. Even among the upper arms, he could see a few of them. He remembered her words: 'my old life almost killed me.' Now he realized that her statement, was meant dead seriously. He couldn‘t believe it: What monsters these people were, that had tormented Galatea like this? He looked away and into his lap as he tried to hold back the tears. When he had half caught himself and looked back at the lake, she wasn‘t there anymore. He rose and began to fold the blankets, and as he was about to head towards the kitchen, Galatea suddenly stood before him. "Good morning, Thranduil" she said, smiling gently. He looked at her and she immediately realized something was wrong. The pain in his eyes was obvious. Her smile faded, and she asked anxiously, "Thranduil, what’s eating you?" He missed the words. He just didn‘t know what to answer. He was ashamed to confess to her that he had seen her at the lake and he definitely didn‘t want her to think he pitied her. What should he say? Unconscious, his eyes wandered to the lake. she noticed it, of course and she understood immediately - only in the completely wrong way. She took the blankets out of Thranduil's hands and said, "Breakfast is ready" turned around and left him alone.  
This was exactly what Thranduil wanted to prevent with his silence. To hurt her. He went after her and shouted, "Galatea please wait!" But she didn‘t stop. Just before the kitchen he caught her and blocked her way: "Galatea please, I'm sorry" "What exactly are you sorry, Thranduil?" She ruled him. He wanted to say something, but she continued, "Are you sorry to have seen my hurt body? Do you feel sorry for touching me? Do you feel sorry to have thought you feel something for me? What, do you feel sorry? "He saw the rage in her eyes, but what he saw behind, was deep pain. "Oh my God, no," he replied, trying to explain further, but at that moment Odin came in and landed on the kitchen table and croaked to greet them. Galatea turned to the raven. She took the piece of paper from his leg and began to read Bard's answer. " Damn, Bard!" She cursed, letting the paper fall to the table. "What's the matter?" Thranduil asked anxiously, but she didn‘t answer and took a horn out of a corner instead and blew in. The sound echoed thunderously through the air. Then she went into the kitchen again, put on a hooded cape, and was out again. "Galatea please, what happened?" He asked again and ran after her. "I have to go" was her brief answer and she hurried to a crack in the rock wall. Thranduil followed her outside and stopped abruptly as he saw the most beautiful stag he had ever seen at the entrance.  
He was not an expert, but he was sure that this animal was bigger than a normal stag and for the magnificent antlers that he wore, many hunters would have sold they soul. Galatea bowed her head before him and said, "I thank you very much for coming." The deer snorted and also lowered his head. Then she approached him, hugged him briefly, then swung on his back. She looked at Thranduil, who was completely lost. His silver-blond hair waving slightly around his delicate facial features, and he looked at her with sad eyes. She sighed and said to him, "I've been back at the late afternoon. Take what you need, and take care of yourself. "He nodded, and replied" Thank you. Please take care of yourself as well. And please, Galatea: It‘s not like you think, really. "" We can talk about this tonight, Thranduil "she retorted, smiling shyly with a sad hint in her eyes. Then she whispered to the deer: "Take me to Bard, please " The Stag snorted to answer, turned and ran off. Thranduil looked after them until they had disappeared between the trees. Then he looked around and saw a sea of trees. Far and wide there was no sign of civilization. It was almost as if this place had fallen out of time. Galatea's words came back to him: 'I’m safe here. Hidden from the world. "He nodded in agreement when he realized how true her words had been. Then he turned and disappeared into the rock.

Chapter 7

He went to the kitchen and picked up the note that Bard had written, and read: 'Galatea, I called the number and directed the message. I have found an accident car in the forest and I am obliged to report something like that. So if you have to tell me something about the whole thing, please do it right now, before the police will turn the whole forest upside down. Bard‘  
Well, Thranduil understood why she had cursed. He knew that it was his car that Bard had found and he felt guilty that she had so much trouble because of him. On the other hand, he was grateful that he had had this accident. Without this misfortune, they would never have met, and he would have just driven through this forest and he would sit alone in his house, now. He ate the breakfast that she had made for him, and realized on the occasion that Galatea was leaving without food. Thranduil pretended to try to cook something at least, so Galatea could get something warm to eat when she returned. He took some vegetables out of the garden and put them in the kitchen for later. Then he sat down under the willow by the lake. The place seemed as beautiful as it was, but lonely without Galatea. He tried to imagine how it felt to live here all by himself. To know that nobody is interested, if you are dead or still alive.  
When Galatea arrived at the foresters house, Bard was already waiting at the door. "Hello Galatea" he said, smiling. He took out an apple from behind his back and gave it to the stag, who sniffed joyfully and tasted the deliciousness. Galatea went off and said, "Hello Bard" she smiled briefly, and continued, "Thank you for making the phone call for me." "No problem. I thought the hell was frozen to ice, because you were asking me for help, "he said teasingly, grinning. She pulled a snarl and countered: "Well, tell me now, what‘s the crap with the police?" Bard became serious and replied: "Gladly. But let's get into the house. " Galatea followed him and he let her sit down at the kitchen table before he came back with two cups of hot tea and placed them on the table. Before Bard began to report, he looked at her with his chocolate-brown eyes and asked, "Is the driver of the car your guest?" "Yes" "Is he seriously injured?" "No. He had a headache and short-term amnesia. But he can remember everything now and is on his way to recovery. "" Did he tell you what he was called? "" Thranduil Oropherion "Bard sighed. "Galatea, do you know who you are with?" She looked annoyed at him and said, "Yes, a man who was in need." Bard couldn‘t resist to grin when he countered," You should better know, because Thranduil Oropherion is the company owner of a big computer company and if he doesn‘t return, his business partners would burn down this whole forest just to find him." Galatea groaned:" How much time can you give us?" " Three days. The housekeeper on the phone didn‘t seem surprised when I told her he was coming later. Thank God, she didn‘t ask any further questions. She just said it was not a problem, as Legolas would be at home in four days." " Okay, thank you again, Bard. Thranduil is on his way to recovery, but he cannot go for miles. "" That isn‘t be a problem. I just get as close to your home with my jeep as possible and you feel safe with, and he can walk. Then I'll drive him home and I'll tell the police I'd found him in the woods - as long as he plays along. "" I think he will, "she replied. Then she smiled at him and added, "Thank you very much for your help." Bard took her hands in his, and replied, "No cause. Galatea, you're not alone, I've told you this several times, and I hope you'll just come around to visit me without the next company boss you’ll find in a crashed car." She laughed and said," Oh, you You know very well, I also pick up foresters from the ground.“ He smiled and said softly, "Yes, I know. I would surely be dead today if you hadn‘t helped me. "She waved her hand and smiled. They sat for a while, and neither of them said anything. Galatea looked at Bard and had to smile at his disheveled curly hair. He looked at her questioningly, and she said, "Bard, did a bear comb your hair today?" He grinned, ran his hand through his dark-brown locks, and said, "Yeah, looks good, right?" Then he asks, "And who has conjured your hair today?" She smirked: "The Wind, the Wind, the Heavenly Child" and both burst out laughing. When she was done with her tea, Galatea made her way back. She embraced Bard as a farewell swung herself on her stag again, who had waited for her outside, and both trotted away.

Chapter 8

Thranduil had come to the realization that he hadn‘t survived under the circumstances Galatea had been living here for years. Neither physically nor psychically. He had always Legolas at his side. He was his light, even in the worst darkness. He was always the last bit of love and warmth that kept him alive. There were also his obligations in the company, which had distracted him from his pain. But Galatea? She really hadn‘t had anyone. He sighed and rose to go into the kitchen. He began to cut the vegetables, while the water in the kettle over the fire began to boil. He hoped she would return soon, and what he hoped even more was that they could fix this unspeakable misunderstanding. He was so lost in thought that he did not even notice that she was standing at the entrance to the kitchen and watching him.  
She quietly admired his way of moving. No matter what he did, it was a symphony of flowing movements and his hair gleamed gently in the light of the torches. He was able to give sublime even to such an everyday activity as cutting vegetables. He really was not of this world, she mused. ‚Yes, he’s not‘a stern voice informed her in her head. , He is from the world beyond the woods. The world that didn‘t want you. Never forget it' Her heart sank, knowing that the voice was right and sighed. At that moment Thranduil noticed her and a smile shone on his face. Without long thinking, he approached her and hugged her tight. She took in his scent of sandalwood and almost lost herself in it. Why did it have to feel so good? Why did she feel so safe in his arms? Why the hell had she allowed herself to feel again? He loosened the embrace and looked at her affectionately. When he saw her sad look, his smile faded and he asked worried: "Galatea, what happened? What did Bard say? "She swallowed and said in a low voice" We have two more days. Then Bard will come and take you home." Thranduil froze and asked "Why?"  
"Because otherwise people will notice, that you have disappeared and the police will come to turn everything upside down here, if not your business partners already burn the whole forest, to find you. Besides that, if your son comes home and doesn‘t find you, that would certainly frighten him out of his mind." He saw how she tried to suppress her despair, and he noticed her trembling voice and the dark shadows in her eyes. He gently stroked her hair and said, "Do you know what? My business partners do not care. Except Thorin. But the others are nothing but a bunch of selfish idiots, I have to deal with. The only thing that really is an argument is Legolas. "He put his arm around her shoulder as he continued," But for now, come in and let us eat something. Then we can think about what. " He led her to the table and then he came back with two bowls of soup. "I hope she is okay" he said with a timid smile, and Galatea smiled sadly back. He waited anxiously until she tasted and she said, "You're a good cook Thranduil" and smiled gently. He wiped his forehead in relief, and without notice, his hand left a black stripe of charcoal on his skin. Galatea began to laugh and raised an eyebrow. "You've smeared your forehead" she said, standing up and taking a wet cloth. Then she stepped up to him, wiping the dirt from his forehead. When she stood next to him, he couldn‘t resist the temptation to pull her into his lap. She jerked in surprise and grinned at him amused when she asked, "Can you tell me how I should eat, now?" He grinned back and said, "Well, like this" He put his left arm around her shoulders and took the right Hand holding his spoon with soup and leading him to her mouth. She smiled and closed her lips around the spoon. As soon as she had swallowed the soup, she said softly, "This is very dear of you, but I believe this position will be uncomfortable for both of us." She gently stroked back one of his platinum-blond strands before she rose and sat back in her seat. He pulled a snarl as a silent protest and his eyes twinkled like ice crystals.   
Galatea smiled briefly and then she asked, "Thranduil did you think about your return?" He leaned back and made a thoughtful face. Then he replied, "Yes, I have. But first, I'd like to apologize for the misunderstanding this morning. "" I'm the one, who has to apologize. I'm sorry I thought so low of you, Thranduil. I should have known better. Deep in my heart, I knew right away that you didn‘t think like this, but the fear that my heart could be wrong made me react this way. Please forgive me." The sadness in her voice and the words full of honesty touched him deeply. "Galatea, there is nothing to forgive. I can understand you. When I saw your body, my only thought was to ask who did this to you. Who was so cruel to treat you like this. "She sighed and looked at him before she hesitantly replied," It was my aunt and my uncle. My parents died in an car crash and so I was sent to them. But they were more interested in the money of the youth welfare than in me. And so I never had enough clothes, food or toys. This also had consequences in school. Nobody wanted to be friend with the strange girl in their worn out clothes. And when I was not beaten at home, I got my pasting at school. "" Didn‘t anyone notice anything? Neighbors? Teachers? " Thranduil asked, bewildered. "No. And when they did, they stay silent." " I can‘t believe it." He looked at her sympathetically and asked," May I ask you what happened, that you escaped to this place? "

Chapter 9

Galatea was visibly restless and he wanted to take back his question, but then she said, "It was at one of the party‘s of my uncle. He had invited his sleazy friends once again and all were drunk like no tomorrow, as one of these pigs pulled me into the shed and began to grope me. I tried to fight back, but he started to hit me and I fell against a beam and lost consciousness. When I woke up, everything hurts me and I knew I couldn‘t stand it any longer. So I fled and found this place here. A little later I realized that I was pregnant, but I got premature labor and my son was born dead." She trembled and tears began to run down her cheeks. Thranduil came around the table and took her in her arms and pressed her to him. She buried her face in his chest and surrendered to his bewitching scent of sandalwood.  
He was deeply shocked. Not even in his worst nightmares he would have pictured this extent, until a few minutes ago. "Did you give him a name?" He asked softly. "Jamie" he heard her broken voice. He would have lost his sanity. And perhaps it was the complete retreat from the world that has saved Galatea's tortured soul from breaking finally. He pressed her even closer, if that was even possible. As he stroked her hair, the ribbon fell off and her long strands spilled over her back. He enjoyed to weave his fingers through it and inhale the scent of wildflowers and forest earth. Thranduil would never have let go of her, but the moment came when Galatea began to slowly pull back.  
"Thank you" she said softly. Thranduil looked at her tenderly, stroked her cheek gently with his hand, and replied, "Always." He took the bowls and cleared them, and came back a little later with two cups of tea. Galatea sat petrified at the table and looked into the void. Even with the weak torchlight, he could see that her face was chalk-white. "Galatea, I salute before you in awe. That you had the strength to survive this cruel madness "he said softly as he sat down again next to her. She looked at him and the pain in her eyes stung him like a spear into his heart. "Who says my soul has survived this madness? Everything I've ever loved is dead. My parents. My child. It‘s just as if my love would kill all people who gets to close to me. Save yourself as long as you can, Thranduil. Let Bard take you home and forget that you've ever met me. I don‘t want to have you on my conscience either. "So she rose slowly, went outside and left him speechless.   
Thranduil's heart was bleeding. What had he done?! With his questions, he had forced Galatea back into her hell of guilt, pain and grief. She must have known that this would happen. Still, she had confided to him. Why? Deep inside, he knew the answer. But his heart was still too fragile to admit this truth in full. For too long it had been lying under the ice in deep sleep. Galatea brings the spring back to him, again. And as wonderful as it was to feel the sun again, it was hurts like hell. But every time he looked at her, he knew it was worth the pain. He grabbed two blankets and followed her outside. He was not going to leave her alone in the dark.  
Thranduil found her under the weeping willow. She was asleep from exhaustion. The moonlight gave her skin a pallid glow, and her eyelashes were full of tears that glittered like diamonds. He carefully covered her body in a blanket, sat down beside her, and wrapped himself in the other one. Then he leaned softly over to her and whispered in her ear: "I am not afraid of your love." He heard her sigh quietly her sleep as he leaned his head against the trunk and closed his eyes to let himself fall asleep.

Chapter 10

 

The next morning he woke up alone. This was nothing new for him. He knows Galatea was an early bird. What began to worry him, however, when he couldn‘t find her anywhere. His mind tried to calm him down and tell him that she was out to get firewood. But in review of what happened last evening, his heart wasn‘t convinced. But before his fears could reach a higher level she came through the fissure in the Rock and waved at him. She carried a small basket with her and a bundle of firewood on her back. Her hair was almost open. Only the upper part she had bound back to a ponytail. "Good morning, Thranduil" she greeted him, smiling shyly. He smiled warmly back and said, "Good morning, Galatea." "Would you like breakfast with blueberries and honey? I brought some from the forest. "" That's a great idea, "he said, taking the firewood from her back. Then they went to the kitchen together, and he takes the chance to put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him knowingly and he grinned back. He was not even ashamed of the fact that his action was so obvious.  
While Galatea made the flat bread, he washed the blueberries and put on some water. From the corners of his eyes, he watched her focus on the bread, so that they didn‘t burn. "I know you're watching me, Thranduil," she said in a mischievous tone without turning her eyes away. "Busted!" he commented, laughing. When they sat at the table, she said, "Bard is at the appointed place tomorrow around noon to bring you home." The mention that he had to leave her made him sink his heart. He took all his courage and asked, "Galatea, would you come with me?" She began to pluck her bread and said, "I don‘t know if it's a good idea, Thranduil. I'm not made for this world out there. "" But you wouldn‘t be alone. No more. I have a big house, with a large park around it. You'd be safe there, believe me. "I also have a garden with herbs and flowers. I even have a small labyrinth, with a secret garden in the center, with an pavilion in the center "" Thranduil, you could live in a tent on the dump, I wouldn‘t care. Wealth doesn‘t mean anything to me. "" No, it was not meant like this "He began to defend himself. "I know. But I think you should return to your everyday life to find out what you really want. "He understood what she meant and said" Do you seriously believe I would get tired of you? "" No, I do Believe I would turn to a burden for you. "He looked at her, stunned. "Do you trust me?" "I trust your honest intentions. But I know what everyday life can do with people - with all kinds of relationships. "Thranduil knew what she wanted to tell him. His work in the company was time-intensive. But he could change that.  
He snapped out of his thoughts when she added, "Don‘t forget Legolas. I don‘t want him to think I'm going to take away his father or that I’m with you for your money's sake. "" Galatea, Legolas is 21 years old. I think he knows I'm smart enough to be aware when a woman just wants to take advantage of me.  
And believe me, some women tried it over the years. And Legolas knows that he will never lose me. Just as I will never forget his mother. She will always have a special place in my heart. "" That's good. It shouldn‘t be otherwise, "she said gently, smiling. Thranduil looked at her gratefully. Any other woman could have felt hurt in her pride or jealous, but not Galatea. "I would be really glad if you would show me a picture of her. I‘m sure she was beautiful. " In her voice was a tender respect for his deceased wife, who touched him deeply. "I can even show you a statue of her. It is at the entrance to the labyrinth, "he explained. She sighed and replied, "Thranduil, it's really touching how you try to convince me, but you will not change my mind. Just give yourself the time to think about everything. "He gave up. "Okay. And how long I should think about it?" " The question can only be answered by yourself. You know where I am. When you're ready, go to Bard and he'll send me Odin"  
She stood up and gently stroked his platinum blond hair as she went outside. Thranduil glanced at her as she stepped out into the autumn sun. He cleared the plates and went to the bedroom to gather the few things that Galatea had taken from his car. He was surprised when he found his business suit on the chest. He had not even thought of that. When he looked at him, the suit felt strange. As if he belonged to another person. And in a certain way, it was true. In the few days he'd been here with Galatea, she had awakened parts in him, which he was sure they have died with his wife.

 

Chapter 11

 

He was on his way out as she approached him and held her arm. She cursed softly, and Thranduil asked worried, "Have you hurt yourself?" " I accidentally cut into my arm, when I tried to cut the bushes in the flower garden. Is not a big deal "and rushed past him into the kitchen. He saw the blood dripping through her fingers, which she had pressed onto the wound, and he knew at once that this was a great thing. As he entered the kitchen, she sat, pressing her arm against her chest, with a cloth in between. With the left arm and her teeth she tried to tear another one into strips. "Let me help you" he said and took it from her mouth. He tore it in seconds. "You don‘t have to ..." she began, but he just took her arm and stretched it out so he could treat the wound. The wound was deep and her blood began to drip on his pants. "Yeah, I see: No big deal ..." he commented and began to fold up the first fabric strip to use it as a compress. "Thranduil, it looks really even worse than it is" she tried to convince him. He looked at her with his blue eyes, and said, "Yes dear, because it’s not, you bleed like a fountain," and continued to bandage her arm. When he had finished, she thanked him, and made preparations to get up again. "Tell me, where do you want to go?" "Carry on," she replied as if nothing had happened. "Oh no. You will not do that, "he said with gentle sternness, and pushed her back into the chair gently. "I have to ..." she began, and before she knew what was happening, she felt his lips on hers.  
His lips were as soft as silk, as they pressed themselves against theirs. Her senses were formally overrun by feelings, and she was no longer capable of taking a clear thought. Thranduil took her face in his hands and began to spread small kisses around her lips as he whispered softly, " No.You don‘t have to..." He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before he broke off and smiled at her warmly. Galatea gasped and tried desperately to calm her throbbing heart, she was sure it would jump out of her chest every moment. She looked at him confused, and he said softly, "I hope it was okay." She nodded slowly, missing for words. He brushed a strand off her face and smiled gently, "Dear, you can tell me what to do and I'll do it for you. You can rest under the weeping willow in the meantime. "" Okay, "she finally said. "Thanks Thranduil" and smiled at him.  
When he helped her up, everything began to spin and she had to admit, that Thranduil was probably right with his assessment. She had lost more blood than she expected. He noticed that she was swaying and embracing her waist for better support. His gaze wandered to her bandaged arm and he saw with relief that the bleeding had stopped. When he had put her under the willow, and gave her something to drink, he sat next to her and said, "Well, then tell me what I can do." Galatea pointed to the flower garden and Thranduil followed with his eyes, she took the opportunity and gave him a fleeting kiss on the cheek. He turned to her in surprise and she smiled shyly at him. "I hope it was okay?" She asked, looking at him anxiously. He smiled and his lips met her again. This time, the kiss was more passionate. When he began gently nibbling at her lips, she couldn‘t suppress a gasp and a shiver ran down her spine. Thranduil slid cautiously his tongue into her mouth, where she was tenderly received by her own. It felt so good: the warmth of her mouth, the closeness, her scent of wild flowers. He could get lost into it.  
When they parted, he embraced her and she put her head in the crook of his neck. They enjoyed the proximity and warmth of the others body and fell into pleasant silence. As the sun began to set and the wind became cooler, they went back into the kitchen. While Galatea lit the torches, Thranduil stoked the fire and hung the kettle with yesterday's soup over it to warm it up. After the meal, she cleared the bowls and put some blueberries on the table for dessert. Thranduil looked at her thoughtfully. She looked pale and had hardly eaten anything. Her eyes had a glassy veil that didn‘t promise anything good. "Galatea dear, are you alright?" He asked worried. She hugged him from behind and her chestnut-colored hair poured over his shoulders like a cloak and unified with his platinum-blond hair. He closed his eyes for a moment to lose himself in their fragrance and he heard them say, "I'm just tired, though I don‘t quite understand why. I didn‘t moved a finger, today, "she confessed. "I wouldn‘t say so," he replied as he pulled her gently into his lap. He kissed her tenderly, and said, "Don‘t forget, you've lost a lot of blood. Your body have to cope with that. "She looked at him and replied softly with a dull smile:" My beautiful, wise Thranduil. You're right.“ She put her head on his right shoulder and spread little kisses at the skin of his throat. He felt a pleasant shudder running down his spine and a slight groan escaped his lips. She nestled closer to him, and he enjoyed the feeling of warmth that her body radiated. Then he was hit by a ton of bricks when he realized what Galatea had just said to him: 'My Thranduil' Overwhelming joy exploded in his chest and his face lit up with a wide smile. He wanted to answer something when he noticed that she was fallen asleep in his chest. Carefully he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. When he was sitting in bed next to her, he couldn‘t have been happier. For an infinitely long time, he felt completely. 

Chapter 12

 

Galatea awoke early this morning. When she saw Thranduil lying beside her, she couldn‘t help but admire his beauty. The first light of the new day, shone into the room, letting its pale skin shine in a matte glow. He looked so peaceful. A tender smile flitted over her face, which died at the moment when she realized that Thranduil would leave her today. The thought hurt her and she thought for a moment about accepting his offer but decided against it. Her fear was too great. No, it was really better when Thranduil got back home first to think about everything. Galatea knew that this place where she lived could have its own magic and she just wanted to be sure that it was not just this spell.  
She slipped cautiously out of bed to not wake up Thranduil and crept into the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. Somehow she still felt dull, but she just tried to ignore it. She changed her bandage and smeared a paste of medicinal herbs on the wound, hoping she would speed up healing. As she went to the kitchen and the cool morning air sending chills down her spine, she walked back in wonder to get her cloak. Usually, she wasn‘t such a coward to feel cold easily, she thought angrily. She went to Jamie's grave to remove the foliage that fell in the night. When she got up again to take some herbs for the tea, everything began to spin and she had trouble to held her balance. Damn, what was wrong with her, she thought. She couldn’t need such complications today, when she had to bring Thranduil to the meeting with Bard. She looked at the sky. The morning fog began to disappear, and the first rays of sunshine fought through the gray veil. According to the sun, it had to be around 8 o'clock. Considering that it was a three-hour march to the meeting point and Galatea still wanted to have enough time for breakfast with Thranduil, she decided to wake the sleeping beauty.  
She entered the bedroom and enjoyed the sight of the sleeping men once more for a brief moment before she sat at the edge of the bed and began to stroke him his hair, tenderly. When she realized that it was not enough to wake him, she began to spread little kisses on his cheek. Without a movement in his face, he suddenly took his arm around her and pulled her into the bed. He kissed her passionately. He felt her melting in his arms and her whole body shudder as he kissed her neck. Her heart began to throb wildly, and she let out a low moan. This caused Thranduil to turn to her lips again, and their tongues met each other, until both had to break the kiss to get air.  
"So I would like to be woken up every morning like this" he said enthused and smiled at her. She smiled back and replied, "Well, we'll see" He pulled a pout and Galatea laughed. "Breakfast is on the table. Just go ahead, I'll come right away. "He pulled another pout, gave her a kiss on the forehead and was out of the room. When she wanted to get up, everything starts to spin, again. She hoped that this unpleasant condition would disappear after breakfast. Thranduil's eyes widened as Galatea entered the kitchen. She had a long dress, which almost reached the floor and was decorated with embroidery at the edges. A fitting hood was hanging over her arm. "Wow," he said, "You look beautiful" "Thank you," she said, smiling. "Did you sew it by yourself?" "Yes, in a particularly long winter. In the case, that there will be a special occasion. "He smiled at her affectionately and said "I am honored that I am this special occasion for you." "Yes you are"she replied softly and her eyes sparkled.  
After breakfast, they got ready to leave. Galatea had a long walking staff, decorated with elegant patterns. He wondered about it, but he hesitate to ask. However, he can‘t escape the fact that she became increasingly pale. And every time he looked into her eyes, they were more glassy. He felt a bad feeling. "Galatea is everthing okay with you? You look pale as chalk. "She looked at him and he could see small beads of sweat on her forehead. "Everything is fine" she replied, sending prayers to heaven that her smile was convincing. Thranduil didn‘t look quite convinced, but he didn‘t push any further. A little later they reached the agreed meeting place. It wouldn‘t be long before Bard would show up. Even here, there was no evidence of civilization. He could only see a rarely used forest road, which could only be traveled with a Range Rover and ended in front of them into nothing. "What will you do first when you're back home?" Galatea asked him. He looked at her with sad eyes and replied softly, "Miss you" She stroked his cheek and he could feel the heat that radiated off her hand. She was about to say something when an off-road vehicle came around the corner. Bard began to grin when he saw the couple and Galatea waved at him.  
Bard got out of the car and greeted the two. "Thranduil, this is Bard Bowman, the coolest forester at all. Bard, this is Thranduil Oropherion. I’m sure you have googled his name up and down in the meanwhile." " Galatea, you just know me too well, "Bard replied, grinning and giving Thranduil his hand. He looked into the brown eyes of the forester and he felt instantly sympathy for Bard. "Do not believe everything Google tells you" he countered and laughed. "I would never do" and smiled back. Then he turned to Galatea and whistled through his teeth. " I'm speechless: so much chic and beauty! Has the King of the Wood Elves announced to you, or did you dressed like this just for me? "Oh my dear Bard, how wise you are. The King of the Woodland Realm invited me to a cup of tea and "the old woman from the hollow mountain" wanted to make a good impression. Besides, I know that you like me in my everyday clothes, anyway." "Hm" Bard countered "I'm just about to change my mind" and laughed. Thranduil glanced back and forth between both oft hem with a wide grin on his face.  
Bard looked at Thranduil again and asked, "Are you ready?" The smile faded from his face and he knew the moment had finally come to leave Galatea. He handed Bard his belongings, and while he put them in the trunk, he turned to her and said softly, "Watch yourself. I'll be back, I promise. "She looked sad at him and nodded silently. When he embraced her fort he last time, he felt a strong heat that radiated from her body. It almost burned him. "Galatea, is everything all right with you?" He asked her worried. "Yes" she replied, pressing her lips together. Thranduil sighed, pressed a kiss into her hair and went to Bard's car. The forester waved her good bye and the two drove off.

Chapter 13

Galatea looked after them with a heavy heart. The conversation with Bard had draine off her last energy. She became dizzy and the world began to sink into darkness. Her legs gave way and she fell unconscious to the ground.  
Thranduil felt dazed. He listened to Bard with half an ear, who explained something to him about his car. The emptiness spreading deep inside of him took almost all his attention. Before they went around the corner, Thranduil looked back and his eyes grew wide. "Bard, stop! Immediately! "He braked hard and asked, "What‘s…" but his passenger was already out of the car and ran back in light speed. Seconds later he also saw why, put in the reverse and drove back. Thranduil fell to his knees next to her and took her into her arms. "Galatea wake up!" He pleaded, stroking her hair, but she didn‘t react. "Galatea, please!" He begged, and tears began to flow down his cheeks. Seconds later, Bard was beside him and asked, "What happened?" But Thranduil was completely out of his mind, that he didn‘t answer. "Thranduil! Did Galatea get injured in the last few days, or did she show any signs of a cold? "He asked with a stern voice.  
His eyes grew wide and he stammered, "She cut her arm yesterday." Bard pulled out a knife and slit the sleeve of her dress. Her veins emerged in a dark pink, and the way the poison had taken could be followed up the whole arm. "Damn" Bard cursed. "She has a growing blood poisoning. We have to take her to the hospital immediately. "He jumped up and folded the back seats so they could put Galatea in the car. Thranduil sat next to her and covered her with a blanket, Bard had in the car. The forester handed him a water bottle and said, "Try to get her to drink. She need as much liquid as possible." Then he started the car and drove off as fast as possible.   
Thranduil, tried to infuse her the water, but didn‘t really have much success. He held her in his arms and tried to shield her with his body from the jolting of the car.  
"Bard, go to Rivendell Hospital. I'm friends with a doctor who is very good." "I'll do" the forester replied, stepping deeper on the gas pedal as they reached the highway. He also made a call to the hospital. Then he gave Thranduil the phone so he could change a few words with his doctor firend. They were given permission to drive to the emergency room entrance. Twenty minutes later they arrived the hospital, were a group of carers waiting for them. They lifted Galatea on a stretcher and disappeared into the building. Thranduil sat down in the waiting room, while Bard parked the car in the parking lot and joined him a few minutes later.  
Thranduil's face was frozen to stone, and he stared into space. Why he hadn‘t noticed Galatea's serious condition? Why had he let himself be lulled by her assurances that everything was alright, even though he suspected that something was wrong? She would have died, lying alone on the ground, and the wind would have covered her gently with a blanket of foliage - and he would have known nothing. The last time he had been in an emergency room, he ended up with a doctor saying that his wife had died. The pain and the fear that the whole thing could repeat itself made him almost mad.

He felt a hand gently lay on his shoulder, and he heard Bard's voice say softly, "Thranduil, Galatea will do it. As stubborn as she is, she certainly doesn‘t let herself be killed by such a stupid blood poisoning. "He looked at the forester and saw deep sympathy and hope in his warm brown eyes. He felt a little lighter in his heart, and a smile flickered across his face as he nodded and replied“ Yes, you’re right, Galatea can be pretty stubborn.“  
In this moment an older doctor entered the waiting room and walked towards the two men. "Thranduil, long time no see" he began. He rose and answered, "Gandalf ..." and they embraced each other. "By the way, Bard Bowman," he introduced the forester. "Bard, this is Gandalf, one of the best doctors you can find." The two men shook hands, and Gandalf continued, "My dear, you brought me a pretty challenge." Thranduil raised an eyebrow and looked at him in confusion. "Your companion is in a very critical condition. If you had come just a little later, I couldn‘t have helped her anymore.“ Thranduil glanced over at Bard and thanked him inwardly that he had gone to the hospital as quickly as possible.  
"Can we see her?" Asked the platinum-blond man. Gandalf shook his head. "She's in the intensive care unit. We exchange all her blood and give her high dosage antibiotics. I can only hope that the measures will be enough." The doctor looked at Bard and said" Mr. Bowman, do you mind to stay alone for a little while? I would like to change a few words in private with Thranduil" Bard nodded sympathetically, and Gandalf and Tranduil left the waiting room. After they had walked a bit and found a quiet corner, Gandalf asked "Thranduil, do you know anything about the scars Galatea carries on her body?" "Yes, she told me about it." Gandalf nodded and he continued : "The blood tests have resulted in various deficiencies, and they also have an underweight. These are not good prerequisite for a well-functioning immune system." "Gandalf, what do you want to say?" His friend asked impatiently.   
"Thranduil, what I want to say is, that her body is massively weakened. And if her soul is in the same state, I don‘t know if she can win the fight against the blood poisoning. And I don‘t think I need to explain the influence the soul has on the body to you, does I?   
No, he didn‘t have to. After his wifes death, he wanted to cease to exist. His soul crashed into 1000 parts, and he sank into darkness. He was a shattered shadow of himself, and he would almost have starved himself to death if there hadn‘t been this tiny sparkle. His little son, who was calling for him, begged him with his blue eyes, not to leave him. Who had laid his little fingers around his index finger and didn‘t want to let him go. If Legolas hadn‘t held him back with his love, he had been died years ago.  
"That's why I would like to ask you, what relationship you are with her, Thranduil", Gandalf snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at him and began hesitantly: "I, I feel very much for her. We don‘t really know each other for a long time and the point is that we both are just starting to wake up from our emotional winter sleep. "The doctor nodded knowingly."Can I help her somehow?" Asked Thranduil. Gandalf ran his hand through the beard and said, "I think so. Stay by her side, hold her hand, talk to her. Give her the feeling that she‘s not alone. I can‘t tell you exactly how much it will help her, but there are things between heaven and earth there are not medically measurable. "" But you said I can‘t go to see her. "" Yes, not in the Moment, but in a few hours. Drive home and relax, Thranduil. I'll keep you updated and let you know when you can get to her. "The doctor gently patted him on the shoulder and they set off for the waiting room.  
Bard and Thranduil exchanged their phone numbers and the Platinumblonde thanked him again for all the help and support. "At any time" he said. Then the forester looked at him with a melancholic expression in his eyes and added: "Please promise me, that you will take care of them" "I will," he replied, and as he saw Bard walking toward the parking lot, he was convinced that he probably loved Galatea in his own way. Thranduil felt deep sympathy and respect for him. It was true greatness to give someone free to see them happy.

 

Chapter 14

 

He called a taxi and drove home. According to the pleasant proportions of Galatea's hollow mountain, his house seemed much too large for him. Theresa greeted him with pleasure and told him that Legolas had announced his arrival for tomorrow afternoon. A smile flitted over his tired face. He was very happy about his son, he was the sparkle that gave him consolation in all his fear and uncertainty about Galatea. It was almost like back then.... Thranduil gasped. No! This couldn‘t repeated itself! Not again! He felt the tears in his eyes, and swore to himself to do everything in his power, to prevent this.  
His bed was too big. As it had been all the years before. He felt so alone. His silver-blond hair spilled over the soft cushions and yet he couldn‘t find any comfort in it. He didn‘t dare to turn around. The emty side of the bed reminded him too much of an abyss of solitude. He felt his body begin to drift to sleep from exhaustion, and he hoped to find at least some peace in it.  
Thranduil felt the wind sweep across his face and heard the rustle of leaves. He opened his eyes and found himself at the place where they met Bard. The sunbeams broke through the dying leaves of the trees and danced on the forest ground. The scent of the forest soothed him and he sighed. He felt peace. A low laugh came to his ear, and he turned around. There stood Galatea and Legolas, who looked at him with a warm smile. He saw the love for him in her eyes and Galatea said to his son, "Legolas, your father seems to be quite dreamy today." He smiled a little more, and said, "Yes, it seems." Legolas reached out his hand, and Galatea stretched out her other arm, and said gently, "My dear Thranduil, come, let us go." The moment he wanted to reach for their hands, his phone starts to ring and tore him out of sleep.   
Still caught between dream and reality, he answered the call and heard Gandalf's voice: "Good morning Thranduil. I just wanted to tell you that you can see Galatea now, if you want. "Reality finally reached for him and he felt the fear close around his heart again. "How is she?" He asked in a quivering voice. "Not well enough for my liking. For some reason, the antibiotics don‘t help the way, they should. The fever is still too high." "I'm on my way“ Thranduil replied, and ended the call. He grabbed some clothes out of the closet and rushed to the bathroom to get ready.  
As he hurried through the hall, he was stopped by Theresa. She gave him a lunch pack and a thermos cup of coffee. Then she took a book of Irish tales from her apron, which he had read to his son when he was a child. "It's supposed to help unconscious people read them something" she said simply. Thranduil was touched. He had told her about Galatea yesterday and her empathy had been warmth for his soul. "Oh Theresa, you're the best" he said gratefully, and she smiled at him.  
He walked along the long white corridor of the intensive care unit and saw Gandalf waiting for him in front of Galatea's room. "Hello Thranduil, the doctor greeted him. He nodded to for answer and asked, "Is there anything new?" Well, the fever has sunk. What makes us difficulties, however, is that she responds to the artificial diet with a very high intolerance. Thranduil immediately understood and said, "Galatea has been living alone in the forest for more than ten years, feeding only on what she has grown herself, and what the forest gives her." Gandalf's eyes grew wide, "Well, that explains so much." „Would it help if we use their food?" "Of course" the doctor confirmed. Thranduil pulled his phone out and dialed Bard's number. He answered after the second ring. "Hello Thranduil, is there something new?" He heard him say, and the concern in his voice was clearly audible. The blonde explained briefly the state of affairs and then asked: "Bard, could you go to Galatea's home and get as much of her food as you can?" "Yes, of course" he countered. Thranduil knew Galatea wouldn‘t be amused, but he'd rather let her scream at him til his ears were bleeding, as to miss a way to help her. He described him the way to the montain and thanked him, again.  
They both entered Galatea's room and Thranduil's heart was heavy. She looked so fragile and her thin body almost lost himself in the hospital bed. The monitor, recording Galatea's heartbeat and blood pressure, beeped evenly. Gandalf looked at it and said, "The heartbeat is okay, only the blood pressure could be higher." His friend nodded and went next to her bed. "Hello dear," he said softly, bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. He felt the heat of the fever on his lips and his platinum blond hair stroked her face. Thranduil sat down in a chair beside her bed, took her left hand in his own, and gently stroked her hand with his thumb. "Can I leave you alone?" Gandalf asked, and looked sympathetically at him. The blonde nodded silently and the doctor quietly left the room.  
Galatea felt as if she were made of cotton. Gray fog drifted around her in the darkness. No sound was heard. She was alone in the dark. Where was she? She couldn‘t tell. It was hot - so hot. And she was so tired - deadly tired....  
Then she suddenly felt something. It was a feathery touch. Like silk that brushed her skin. It smelled of sandalwood. It reminded her of something. She just couldn‘t remember what. But there was this warm feeling that spread in her chest that wrapped around her-and it felt so good. She sigh softly...  
Thranduil raised his head in surprise. He had heard her sigh. "Galatea?" He said softly, gently stroking her cheek. He could feel her leaning barely noticeably into his touch. With teary eyes he sat down on the edge of her bed. When he had pulled back a strand of hair from his face, he took the book with the Irish legends and began to read.   
Galatea could hear a murmur in the dark. She didn‘t understand words, but the voice was pleasant and familiar, somehow. She couldn‘t remember who the voice belonged to, but the soothing sound let her fell asleep again.  
She dreamed of leaves in the wind and heard the rustle of the trees. She felt the fading sunbeams of autumn on her face. She smelled the heavy scent of the forest ground and ... sandalwood? She looked around and saw him. His platinum-blond hair was gently blowing in the wind, and his slender, elegant figure gave him something majestic. His ice-blue eyes gleamed lovingly, and a gentle smile played around his lips. At first she was frightened by him.   
He was more than beautiful. He just couldn‘t be real .....

 

Chapter 15

A quiet knock on the door made Thranduil stop reading. "Come in," he said, surprised, and seconds later, Bard carefully slid his head through the door. The blonde waved him in and he entered the room. "Hello Thranduil" the forester greeted him, "How is she?" He asked and looked anxious at Galatea. "Hello Bard. A little bit better " the blonde replied."I took the food to the hospital kitchen and Gandalf is downstairs just now, informing the kitchen staff how to process the things. Do you have eaten something, today?" Thranduil shook his head no, feeling guilty about Theresa's lunch pack, which he had totally forgotten. Bard followed his gaze and said, "Would you accompany me to the cafeteria for Lunch?" "Yes,I’d be glad to" he replied, placing the book aside, and stood up. He gave Galatea a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I'll be right back, dear," and left the room with the forester.  
When they were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, Thranduil said with a smile, "Thank you again for your help. You have done a great service to Galatea. And to me, too. "Bard smiled back and replied."Never mind. I’m glad I could help" "Did you have problems to find the place?" "I have to admit, I had to look for a while. I was totally baffled when I entered Galatea's home. Now I can understand why she always tried her best to keep this place a secret. He is gorgeous.“ " You're right“ Thranduil commented. They fell silent while they ate.  
Before Bard went back, he said, "Please tell her, I'll take care of her garden as long as she's gone." "I will" said Thranduil, adding "I am really glad to know you, Bard. Loyal friends with a kind heart, are very rare."   
Suddenly an idea came to him: "Bard tell me, is there a way to buy the forest area including Galateas hollow mountain, to protect it?" The forester looked at him in surprise. "Hm, I would have to inquire. I know that several wood companies have already tried to buy parts of the forest to make their profit. Although the authorities have shown themselves to be repellent at the beginning, they are now starting to buckle, which I do not like. But I dare to say they will like your proposal more." Bard added "If you buy the area, you'll make me unemployed, you know that?" " Yes, I know. However, I will need a forest ranger who cares for the place and I know a very capable man for this job - if you want to work for me.“ Bard grinned from ear to ear: "I can live with you as a boss" Thranduil grinned back: "Well then we have a plan." They hugged each other and the forester went home.  
Thranduil sat on Galatea's bedside and read to her, as he heared a quietly knock at the door again. "Come in," he said, and was more than surprised when Legolas poked his head through the door and asked cautiously, "Can I come in, Ada? "Of course, nin ionn" He rose from the bed to take his son in his arms. They hugged each other intently, and Legolas said, "Are you all right, Ada?" "Yeah, Legolas" and he looked at Galatea. "Ada, what's up with her?" Thranduil told him the events of the last days. His son saw something in his eyes, he had last seen as a child in them: Love. This kind of love, he had always looked at his mother.  
No question, his father had always loved him, was always tender and caring to him. But there always been these sadness that radiates off him. Legolas realized Galatea was something special. She had managed to bring the warmth back into his father's heart.  
"Ada, can I do something for her? Thranduil shook his head. "No, not at all". "Can I at least do something for you?" "You're already doing something for me, nin ionn: You're here" and gently stroked his cheek. "  
A nurse entered the room and pointed out to both of them that the visiting time was over. Thranduil gently stroked Galatea's cheek and kissed her forehead. Then he whispered in her ear "Don‘t give up, love. I'm waiting for you. Please come back to me." His hair brushed softly over her face and left the fragrance of sandalwood as he left the room with Legolas.  
Galatea was petrified as this gorgeous man slowly approached her, opening his arms to embrace her as he reached her. She lost herself in the warmth of his body and the scent of sandalwood. She felt so safe, so sure. Then she heard him say softly: "Please come back to me" The voice! She remembered. Thranduil. It was his voice, the voice she'd heard all the time.  
The forest around her began to fade and became a bright light. She put her arm over her eyes and blinked several times until her vision became clear. She looked around and froze in pure horror…

 

Chapter 16

 

Legolas and Thranduil were already standing in the parking lot when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out, and saw Gandalf's name on the display and answered the call. "Thranduil, please come back immediately, she woke up and totally freaked out of fear ..." "Oh my God" he gasped and he ran back and left Legolas surprised. Seconds later he followed him and while they ran, he asked, "Ada, what happened?" "She woke up and almost died of fear because she doesn‘t know where she is."  
Gandalf was already waiting outside the door to her room. "Good you're here. Please be careful. She is extremely distracted. "The blonde nodded and carefully opened the door. At first he saw nothing. The bed was empty, and there was no visible trace of her. "Galatea?" He said softly. Then he heard a tremulous sigh from one of the corners of the room. When he discovered her, his heart was about to burst. She sat huddled like a frightened animal under the sink in the corner behind the door, and her eyes were full of horror. Through her panic, she had torn out the infusions from her arms and her hospital gown was full of blood. Carefully he walked up to her and spoke softly "Galathea dear, don‘t be afraid." She looked at him and he could literally see her desperately trying to remember who he was. He stopped and waited. A moment later, her features changed, and she said in a low, hoarse voice, "Thranduil?" "Yes, dear" he replied, looking tenderly at her. A painful whimpering escaped her lips and thick tears began to run down her cheeks. Within milliseconds he was beside her and hugged her tight. She clung to him as if her life depended on it and sobbed unrestrainedly into his chest. He pressed her to him and spoke softly to her. When he realized that she was starting to calm down, he explained her gently where she was and what happened. "I'm so sorry" she said softly. "What are you sorry for?" Thranduil asked, confused. "That I .." she began, but a knock on the door made her stop, and she pressed her body against him in fear. "It's okay, dear" he assured her. "This is only Gandalf. He's a doctor and he just wants to see you.“ She nodded silently on his chest, and Thranduil said" Come in.   
It was, in fact, the doctor who entered the room. Galatea looked at him anxiously, then hiding her face in Thranduil's soft hair. "Hello Galatea" Gandalf said gently, giving her time until she had the courage to look at him again. Thranduil stroked her back soothingly and she relaxed. "I can understand that this is just a bit much for you. Still, I'd like to ask you to get up with Thranduil's help so I can look after you. "She looked at him, barely nodding. When she tried to get up, everything began to spin and she lost consciousness. Thranduil caught her and carried her over to the bed. He noted with concern how light she was. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes again and immediately reached for Thranduil's arm. "I'm glad to tell both of you that the antibiotics have finally kicked in and your fever is falling continuously. It is especially important that you eat something, Galatea. In addition, you still have to rest. So no parties and no hide and seek, anymore" he added and smiled at her. She smiled shyly back at him and giggled gently because of his last remark. "And to make sure everything will work, our dear Thranduil here will make sure you stick to it." He looked at his friend. He grinned and said, "I insist to do the job." "I thought so" and grinned back. "I'll let you put a second bed in the room." "Thank you" "Thank you too, Gandalf" Galatea silently joined and the doctor smiled and went to the door. He had his hand already on the latch as he turned to Thranduil again and asked, "Am I to tell Legolas something about you?" "Legolas is here?" Galatea asked surprised and Thranduil felt how she began to tremble. He looked at her and said softly, "It's all right, dear" and gave her a kiss on the head. "Is it okay for you when I go just outside the door and change a few words with him?" "Yes, of course" she replied softly. When he was about to get up, she asked anxiously, "But you're coming back, right?" He looked at her warmly and said, "I promise" then he kissed her gently on the mouth and left the room with Gandalf.  
Legolas sat in a chair in the hallway and rose as he saw his father and Gandalf coming out of the room. "How is she, Ada?" He asked worried. "She has calmed down at the moment. But the unfamiliar environment scares her." " I can feel for her "his son said sympathetically."I'll stay with her. I hope you understand." "Of course, Ada“ Legolas replied. Then he asked out oft he blue „Does Galatea have something to wear?" Thranduil's eyes grew wide and he said, "Oh, my God, I totally forgot. No, she doesn‘t." " Should I get her something?" He suggested. "Legolas, you're the best son a father can ask for" he replied, smiling tenderly at him. That would be wonderful if you could do it. "Then he turned to Gandalf and asked" Do you have Galatea's dress here?" " Yes" he confirmed."I'll ask a nurse to give it to you. It’s the Best you'll come with me right away, then we can do it right now. "Thranduil and Legolas embraced each other and his son started off with Gandalf. When he was about to enter the room again, a nurse with a soup for Galatea came to meet him and he took the meal with him.  
In the meantime she had sat down in bed and a smile shone on her face as she saw Thranduil return. He put the soup on the side table and sat down on the edge of the bed. But when he wanted to take the soup again, she pulled him close to her and kissed him. First, slowly and carefully, but then their kisses became more passionate. Breathing heavily, they broke apart to look at each affectionately. When Galatea wanted to kiss him again, he gently put a finger on her lips and said mischievically, "No, not now, love. The soup first" She pulled a pout and Thranduil laughed. 

Chapter 17

He took the soup from the bedside table and began to feed her. Just as they were done, a carer came in and brought the second bed for Thranduil. He pushed it next to Galatea's bed, took off his shoes and lay down. As soon as he had found a comfortable position for himself, Galatea snuggled up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He hugged and gave her a kiss on the head as she put it on his chest. His heartbeat reassured her and she felt a safety that she never want to miss. Lost in thought, she played with a strand of his platinum-blonde hair, and she was enveloped in sandalwood by his scent. Before she drifted to sleep, she murmured softly "I love you." Thranduil ran his fingers through her hair, tenderly and said, "I, love you, too" but Galatea didn‘t hear it anymore.

When Gandalf came to the room the next morning he had to smile. Galathea sat in bed and stroked lovingly through Thranduils hair. He had laid his head in her lap and still slept. "Good morning Gandalf" she whispered and smiled back. "I sorry, but you must wake up the sleeping beauty, now so I can look after you"  
She shook her head no and began to slip out of bed carefully, not to wake him. "Very prudent of you" commented the doctor. He examined her and said, "That looks good. If you have such good values tomorrow morning, I can release you at noon tomorrow "" Then I can take you home with me, finally" they heard Thranduil say from the bed."Good morning" said Galathea, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Gandalf, could we borrow a morning coat from the hospital? Then I could invite this pretty woman here for breakfast in the cafeteria" "Can be set up" replied the doctor. "But slowly" he added, before continuing his visit.  
Galatea smiled at her cofee, and said, "My first coffee since ... 11 years" and took a sip. Thranduil smiled at her warmly and replied, "May many more follow." She laughed and squeezed his hand tenderly. "Dear, would it be okay if I go home for a few hours? I would come back in the afternoon. "She looked at him and for a moment he could see flashing fear in her eyes. But she said, "Of course, darling." He took her hands in his and asked carefully, "Galathea would it be okay if I brought Legolas with me?" Her hands began to shake and she muttered „What if he doesn‘t like me?" " He likes you love. And to be honest, he's already seen you." Her jaw dropped. "When?" She whispered and looked down. Thranduil realized that he had made a mistake with the last comment. "He came by when you were still unconscious, and when I told him the circumstances of our meeting, you had all his sympathy. He was even so prudent to remind me that you need clothes and immediately agreed to get you something.  
Galatea was no longer astonished. She looked at him gratefully, and said, "Legolas is as wonderful as his father." Her eyes glittered, and she added, "It would be a great pleasure to meet him." Thranduil was touched and took her in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead and said softly, "Do you know who is still wonderful? - You"   
While Thranduil's absence, Galatea also tried to make the most of her appearance. She enjoyed the shower and was delighted by the pure luxury of hot water. She sat on her bed and read, as she heared a knock at her door in the early afternoon. When Thranduil and Legolas entered the room, a smile shone in her face. Legolas had a big bag in his hand and placed it on a chair. "Oh dear, what did you do in the meantime?" "I just freshened up so I don‘t smell like a wild boar, and then I was well-behaved and rested so that Gandalf has nothing to complain about." "Exemplary" noted Thranduil and laughed. Legolas smiled and said, "I'm glad to meet you, Galatea." "Me, too Legolas" she replied, looking warmly at him. There was a deep sympathy between them at once, and she added, "Thank you very much for your efforts to get me clothes." Legolas grinned embarrassed. "The thanks don’t go to me alone. When Theresa saw this morning, as I was trying desperately to read a dress size out of your dress, she said, 'Well, Leggie, let's do it by someone who is familiar with something like that.' And before I could think straight, she dragged me to the nearest shopping mall and gathered the stuff for you. "Galatea laughed and replied" Well, then thank you very much to Theresa, too. She seems to be a very caring woman." Thranduil nodded " She has a very maternal kind and she has been our housekeeper for decades. Sometimes it‘s also necessary to give me or Legolas a few well-meaning kicks in the butt." He looked at his son and both grinned." I'm so excited to get to know her" she replied, and they set out for the cafeteria and then made a little stroll in the hospital park.  
Galatea's excitement grew as they approached Thranduil's house the next day. He had already described his house to her, but seeing all these things was almost overwhelming, now. His house was in the middle of a large park and the driveway led up a gentle hill. The gravel path was lined with conical beech trees, which ended shortly in front of the house, where the path became a turning circle. In front of the open entrance door stood a woman around the 55 years who smiled kindly. Galatea was sure that she had to be Theresa. When Thranduil got out of the car, she said, "Well, there you are. The food is already waiting for you" " Oh Theresa, you're just acting as if we had come back from the North Pole starved, totally. "She raised an eyebrow and said" Leggie, you don‘t have to argue with me like that. You can also tolerate a few grams more body weight." He grinned and rolled his eyes.  
When she saw Galatea get out of the car, she smiled kindly, saying gently, "You must be Galatea." She nodded, and Theresa continued, "I am Theresa. And as I see, you're the one who needs a few kilos on the hips. "Before Galatea kwew what happened, Theresa took her by the hand and pulled her into the house. She looked surprised at Thranduil, who had a wide grin on his face, and followed with Legolas into the house. 

Chapter 18

After dinner, Thranduil showed her the rest of the property. He introduced her to the three gardeners who were taking care of the gardens and the park. In the end he led them to the labyrinth garden. In front of the entrance stood a statue of a beautiful woman. Ivy send forth his tendrils up their robe and gave her even more grace. Galatea squeezed his hand and said in awe "She was beautiful, Thranduil." "That she was" he confirmed in a sad voice. They went inside and when they came to the pavilion in the middle of the labyrinth they sat down on the bench inside and enjoyed the seclusion of this place. "How do you like the property?" He asked after a while, gently stroking her hair. She turned her head in his lap and replied, "After my cuddly hollow mountain, your estate looks so huge. I will probably have to get used to it“ "And how do you like the labyrinth garden?" She smiled: "He is beautiful. Definitely my favorite place.“ Thranduil smiled back and his platinum-blond streaks tickled her face and she giggled.  
They spent Legolas' semester break with all sorts of excursions and Galatea slowly got used to other people. When Legolas returned to the university and Thranduil took up work in the company, again Galatea took part in gardening or helped Theresa with the household. But her most loved project was the labyrinth garden. There was not a single day she didn’t spent time in there. Even in the rain she went out, to bring the statue at the entrance a few flowers. Each time she stood in front of her, Galatea bowed her head slightly to greet her. Thranduil was deeply touched when he noticed her behavior the first time, and he loved her all the more.  
When Thranduil came home one evening, he heard a happy laughing from the kitchen and smiles to himself. It was warming his heart to have so much life in the house again. The light and the joy were back again his house, and in his life. And just after this very stressful day, when he had to get on with Alfred, it was pure balm for his soul.  
He entered the kitchen and saw Theresa and Galatea standing at the cattery and kneading dough for herb buns. They just laughed at something. But when she noticed him, she dropped the dough lump and hugged him impetuously. "Ahh, my dearest Thranduil is back" she cried joyfully. His suit had become a victim of the flour that hung on Galatea everywhere, but he didn‘t really care. What was a designer suit against the pure love of a human being. She kissed him and asked: "How was your day, dear?" "He's just gotten 1000% better" he replied, smiling. Now she noticed that she had floured his suit and ruined it: "Oh, I'm sorry ..." "I’m not" he interrupted her and grinned. "Then you can join us, if you like. The suit is already dead. "He put his backpack on a chair and rolled up his sleeves."Well then ..." he smirked and went with her to the kitchen row. The result was that this evening there were heart and star shaped herb buns for dinner. When Theresa said mischievously that the both of them should act their age, Thranduil and Galatea stretched out their tongues, grinning back at her. Theresa had taken some pictures with Thranduil's cell phone and sent them to Legolas to document what was going on at home when he turned his father's back. A few minutes later a reply came in. There was a broad grinning Legolas, at the pic, holding a thumb up and writing: "Rock the kitchen, Ada“  
It was tradition to organize a party once a year for the employees of the company. And in a few days the time will come. Galateas excitement rose. She would meet all the employees and partners of Thranduils. "I am afraid" she confessed to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and said, "You don‘t need to. You're the woman by my side. No one has the right to condemn, or to hurt you. Not if he wants to continue working for me, "he assured her. Then he gently kissed her in the pillows of their bed.   
At the morning of the party, Galatea found a large carton on Thranduil's side of the bed when she woke up. On the top was written, "For my dearest Galatea." She carefully opened the carton and caught her breath. In it was a dress of wistered brocade, the hems were set up with silver braids. She locked the carton again and put on her everyday clothes to help Theresa with the preparations for the event.  
When Thranduil came home this afternoon, he found Galatea in the bedroom. She stood with her back to him and hadn‘t noticed him. She wore the brocade dress and looked breathtaking. The lacing of the dress was hidden by her hair, which she had braided in an artistic plait. He gasped, and she turned around. She looked so graceful. As if she stepped out from a legend of ancient times. A smile shone on her face: "My Thranduil" she said gently as she put her hands around his neck and kissed him intently. He pressed her to him, and he had to exert all his will, to resist the urge to free her again from the dress, to kiss her in places the dress actually hides. "You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear and she could hear the desire in his voice. "Just like you, no matter what you wear," she replied sweetly, adding, "and especially, when you don‘t wear anything." That was definitely too much for him. He let his lips crash against hers as he lifted her up to the bed. He sat down on her lab, breathing heavily "I think I can arranged that." He undressed his jacket and shirt, and his pale chest gleamed gently in the light. Galata's eyes grew wide and he bent down to cover her neck with kisses. He smiled contentedly at her skin as he heared a gentle moan escaping her lips.

Chapter 19

The house was quickly filled with guests. The murmur was muffled heared through the bedroom door. Thranduil was just dressing an elegant silver frock coat that matched Galatea's braids. She picked up a brush and began gently brushing his platinum-blond hair, which glowed silver in the light. Then she braided it to a plait and fixed it with a silver hairy tie. Her arms embraced him from behind and crossed at his chest as she put her head on his back and said softly, "I love you." Thranduil turned around, kissed her forehead, and replied, "I love you too." They kissed each other tenderly before he took their hand and they made their way down stairs. The guests were surprised when their boss appeared with a woman by his side and a whisper went through the audience. A few steps before the end of the stairs they stopped and Thranduil greeted his guests and introduced Galatea to the crowd. She tried to smile, but inwardly she would have run away. All eyes were looking at her and burned her skin like fire. Thranduil felt her tremble and pressed her hand assuring.  
He introduced a few people to her, but she forgot most of the names. Though Thranduil was by her side, she felt alone. She could see the side looks of the others, could hear the murmur behind her back, and the wrong smile of the people caused her nausea. She let her gaze wander over the crowd in the desperate hope of finding Theresa somewhere. But instead of the housekeeper, she spotted Bard, who stood still in a corner and seemed to feel just as uncomfortable in the whole bustle as herself. "Bard" she whispered, and Thranduil turned to her and said, "Yes. I also invited him "and smiled at her. "Just go over to him, I'll come right away." "Thank you" she said softly, and off she went. He looked at her dreamy, but was torn out of his thoughts by a voice from behind: "You have a lovely girlfriend, Thranduil. Where did you catch her?" He turned to the speaker and in front of him stood Alfred. ‚Of course, who else‘ he thought to himself. "So I wouldn‘t call it 'catching'" he countered coolly. Both men watched Galatea embraced Bard stormily and they both smiled at each other. While Thranduil had to know Galatea's affectionate kind of behavior, Alfred commented "Well, your little bird has turned to the next. You might want to show her who‘s the lord in the house." Thranduil was stunned, and anger raged in him." Don‘t dare to talk about her like this "he snapped. "It's not your business to interfere with things you don‘t know about." "Who is the guy at all?" Alfred asked, unmoved. "A new employee" said the blonde tightly.  
"He should cut his hair if he wants to continue to working for you." "And you should keep your malicious tongue shut, if you want to continue to working for me," he warned him and turned away.  
In Alfred rose boiling rage. How could Thranduil dare to treat him like that? After all he had done for the company. And because of what?! A obscure sewer rat and a slut, which his Boss had picked up from the street, God knows where. But he would show him what he had brought to the house and to the company. Thranduil would still be grateful to him....  
On the way to Bard and Galatea, Thorin stepped to Thranduil's side and asked, "What was with Alfred?" The blonde sighed, and replied "I was disgusted with his poisonous remarks, about people he doesn‘t know and I rebuked him. "Thorin nodded. He knew Alfred's behavior and replied "Thranduil, I unfortunately have to tell you that Alfred's behavior has been completely out of control lately. During your vacation, he performed in the company as if he were the boss and even I had my problems to curb him. "The blonde raised an eyebrow and replied" If you even had trouble with him, that's serious. Well, I’ll talkt o him again. And if that doesn‘t have any effect on him, I'll have to fire him. "  
When Thranduil joined Bard, he realized that Galatea wasn‘t standing next to the forester. "Hello Bard" he greeted him and squeezed him friendly. "Where is Galatea going?" "She just wanted to get fresh." The blonde nodded, then asked, "Have you heard about the forestry authorities when they signed the contract?" "I think my trees grow faster in the forest than they work there, but I will do my best to make them fire under their butts“ Thranduil grinned and they were start to talk about other things.  
Galatea stood hesitantly in the bedroom. Each fiber of her body refused to go back to the party. But she didn‘t want to disappoint Thranduil. He had done so much for her. She decided to grab some fresh air on the balcony before she went back again.  
She glanced across the back of the park to the labyrinth garden, kissed by the sunset, shining in fiery colors. She surrendered to the beautiful sight, and didn‘t notice that someone was entering the room. It was only when she heard the balcony door that she became aware of the person. Since she thought it was only Thranduil, she said softly, "Another five minutes, please. The sight is just so enchanting. "" You probably need more time to think about how you can play Thranduil for a fool, what? "She heard a greasy voice say. She turned around and froze.   
In front of her stood the unsympathetic guy, which Thranduil had only shown her from a distance. Alfred? ... she meant to remember.  
"What?!" she asked confused. "I don‘t understand what you mean." "You understand me very well" he told her. "I know sluts like you. Wealth attracts such a trash like you, like a carcass the flies "Now dawned on her, what he wanted to say and she replied:" There isn‘t any wealth that I want to have. The only thing that's really valuable to me is Thranduil. "He laughed contemptuously." Liar! You live in his house, eat from his plates, and obviously let him dress you. "He looked down at her in disgust. Galatea saw that this insane men wasn‘t to be talked to. She backed away from him and looked at him with wide eyes. Alfred grinned as he walked towards her and said, "I know exactly what to do with such a worthless piece of shit like you." She moved back until she felt the railings of the balcony in her back ...  
When Galatea wasn‘t still back after 20 minutes, Thranduil said to Bard "I'll look for her" and headed for the bedroom. As he entered the room and saw what was happening on the balcony, he felt pure rage explode in his chest. Alfred had pushed Galatea up to the railing and was about to close his greasy fingers around her neck as she looked at him in pure terror.

Chapter 20

Within a millisecond he had crossed the room and rushed to the balcony. "Alfred, you miserable piece of shit, how dare you ..." He grabbed him and hurled him away from Galatea. Alfred landed surprised on the ground and Thranduil was about to hit his fist in his face as they heard a dull thud. Seconds later he heard screams from the ground floor. He turned and saw that Galatea was no longer on the balcony. His whole body froze. "She will not…." He didn‘t dare to think any further. The next moment he left Alfred and looked over the railing. The sight that was offered to him was far beyond what he could bear.  
Galatea's body was lying on the concrete slabs of the back terrace, and a blood pool spread quickly under her head, crawling across the stone. People gathered around them and didn‘t know what to do. He woke from his stiffness and went as fast as he could down stairs. The people parted and he sank to his knees before her. Deep inside, he knew no one could help her anymore.  
Thranduil took her lifeless body into his arms and began to rock her gently back and forth. His silver frock coat began to turn red, like the strands of his hair, which had slipped over his shoulder and gently touched her face. He stroked her cheek softly and felt her skin slowly lose her warmth. From her half-opened eyes, all the light had gone, and the world around him fell into Darkness.  
He didn‘t notice the paramedics who came and unsuccessfully tried to separate him from Galatea's dead body. Only when Bard spoke softly to him and took him in his arms, he gave her a hesitant release. He led him slowly into the house and escorted him to the hospital in the rescue vehicle, while Theresa and the other staff of the estate said good-bye to the guests.  
Thranduil was surrounded by nothing. The darkness had returned, and he had lost himself in it.   
Bard and Legolas stood on the hospital floor. A month had passed without the blond's condition improved. Lethargically, he lay on the bed and responded to nothing. It was just as if he refused to continue to exist. They looked helplessly at Gandalf as he explained, "His trauma is deep. I wish I could tell you something different, but it doesn‘t look good. We'll have to start artifical feeding in the coming days, to keep his body from giving up. "Legolas ran a tear down his cheek and he sobbed softly. "Can‘t we do anything?" asked Bard in a low voice. The doctor looked at him with a serious face: "The heart of the soul is a delicate thing. If it‘s damaged, the consequences are devastating. There is no recipe to fix this damage. What Thranduil needs is time. Time and people who love him, who will not give up on him. Even if he has given up himself at the moment. "  
Legolas had cremated Galatea's corpse. Her urn stood in his father's living room on the mantelpiece. Next to him is a photo of her and his father. He knew it would be important for Thranduil to bury her himself, so she waited quietly for him.  
Bard had told Legolas of his father's plans to buy the forest area with Galateas hollow mountain. The young man released the money, hoping to have acted in the spirit of Thranduil. Bard was as often as he could at Legolas' side and had become a true and valued friend for him, too.  
Thorin in the meantime had taken over the business of the company and his first act was to fire Alfred without notice. Since no one could really say what had happened on the balcony and Thranduil was not able to testify, no charges could be raised and Alfred took advantage of the possibility to submerge.  
The sunlight shone warmly in Thranduil's room, but he didn‘t notice it, for he slept deeply. Legolas sat next to him in a chair and looked at him with sad and tired eyes. Half a year had passed without his father's condition improved. He missed his Ada. He wanted him back.

Thranduil dreamed that he was sitting under a weeping willow, and the light of the sun shone through the long hanging branches that gently swayed in the wind. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt a soft touch on his cheek. "Thranduil, wake up" said a gentle voice to him. He opened his eyes and Galatea sat in front of him and smiled tenderly. "It'll be time for you to go." "Where?" He asked irritated, feeling the fear of his heart. She kissed him gently and replied, "To life." He raised an eyebrow and still didn‘t seem to understand. "Dearest, you have lived the darkness long enough. Let her rule end. There are people waiting for you who love you. Don‘t let them wait any longer, Thranduil." She rose and handed him a hand to help him up. When he was standing beside her, he hugged her intently. "I don‘t want to lose you" he muttered into her hair. "You will not" Galatea answered, when she broke away from him. "I'll always be with you as long as you want" and put her left hand on his heart. With his hand he seized hers and squeezed her gently. " Thank you".  
Galatea kissed him tenderly and breathed against his lips: "Farewell, Thranduil. I love you". Then everything was blurred.  
From a distance Thranduil could hear a soft cry and something lay on his chest. He followed the sad sound through the mist of his sleep, and could hear a voice softly imploring: "Please come back to me, Ada ..." A sob resonated through the room.  
Legolas lay on the chest of his father and cried silently to himself. His tears wetted Thranduil's blanket - as so often. His left arm held his father embraced. He missed him so much. He would never give up his Ada, but he felt his powers dwindle, felt how he get weaker and weaker.  
Thranduil became aware that it was his son who was crying and he felt all the love for him flooding his heart. His wonderful Legolas. How could he forget him? He opened his eyes and took a few seconds to get used to the sunlight. He hugged Legolas and said in a raspy voice: "nin ionn" He raised his head in surprise and when he looked into the exhausted but loving eyes of his father, he knew Thranduil had returned from the darkness. "Ada, Ada!" he cried with joy, hugging him as tightly as he could. The next moment he had crawled into his bed, as he had done so often as a child, and both of them were crying with happiness.  
When Gandalf arrived, he smiled relieved and said "Finally, you've found the way back, Thranduil." He left the two of them alone. He knew too well that a hug could be more healing than any medicine.  
The next morning, Bard and Theresa came to see him, and Thranduil could see the joy and gratitude in their eyes. He had to think of Galatea's words and a smile flitted over his face. Even in death, she had given him a push in the right direction.  
It took a few more weeks for Thranduil to got well enough to leave the hospital. But when he finally returned home, he wasn‘t alone. Legolas and Bard were at his side.  
Thranduil held Galatea's urn in his arms, as the small group set out for the hidden garden of the labyrinth. Bard held another urn in his hand, where Jamie's ashes were. Legolas and Theresa made the end, and as the ashes of the two gently lowered themselves over the garden's rosary, Thranduil felt that everything was good. Galatea and Jamie were at home. Like his wife, whose ashes he had also scattered in this garden so many years ago.

The end of the autumn came when Thranduil stepped onto the balcony of his bedroom that night. In the air lay the smell of snow. A light wind played with his hair, which shone silvery in the moonlight. He looked over to the labyrinth garden, where two statues guarded the entrance. The dim light of the night sky gave them a mysterious aura. He sighed softly as the first snowflakes began to fall from heaven. When he went back to his bedroom and went to sleep, a faint scent of wild flowers and forest penetrated his nose. He smiled gently, closed his eyes and began to dream...


End file.
